A known solution for fabricating capacitors, as disclosed by United States Patent Application Publication 2008/0173993 (the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference), comprises forming a capacitor on the front face of a substrate comprising integrated circuits, in a blind hole of the substrate, whose electrodes extend into the substrate and have, on top of the front face of the substrate, portions running radially to the blind hole and connected to the integrated circuits.
There exists a need to produce capacitors allowing the distances of the electrical connections and the electrical resistances to be reduced, and/or the integration densities to be increased and/or the developed surface areas of the capacitors to be increased and/or the leakage current losses and the polarizations to be reduced.